Too Many Stars
by HarmonyLovely
Summary: Ever think about what would have happened if Dean not only raped Paige, but in the process got her pregnant? Here's my take. Spaige with appearances by Jazel, Crash, Sellie, Darco, and some other characters. Reviews motivate me!
1. Kylie Jane

_A/N: I have no idea where I got the idea for this story. The plot just kept invading my thoughts and I finally gave in. It's freakishly AU…takes place after Shout. Some references will be made to episodes after Shout. But certain events didn't happen. Such as the shooting. I have an idea where this story is going, but my mind often surprises me._

**Too Many Stars**

**Chapter One: Kylie Jane**

Paige frantically rushed around her cramped (and definitely in need of a rearrangement) room. She cursed under her breath when she nearly tripped over a shoe while tossing dirty clothes from her floor into her hamper. When had her life gotten so hectic and rushed?

Oh, right. Her freshman year…the night she had made the mistake to go upstairs with _him. _

"Paige!" she cringed when she heard her father yell up the stairs for her. She was supposed to meet Spinner at the park for a picnic and she was late, the last thing she wanted to do was get into another argument with her father.

Grabbing her purse, she rushed downstairs, "yeah dad?" her shoulders slumped when she saw him stuffing important documents into his brief case.

"I've got a meeting to go to."

"But you said you'd watch Kylie for me. Spinner and I haven't had a day to ourselves in forever and I was so hoping--"

"—she's your daughter…not mine. You knew this was how it was going to be when you decided you wanted to keep her." He grabbed his brief case and left his daughter with those words.

Paige shook her head; her relationship with her father had been less than stellar when she told him she was pregnant with her rapist's child. But when she told him she was going to raise her child, it was almost like they had no relationship.

When Kylie Jane Michalchuk had come into the world, her father had looked at her in disgrace. He told her becoming a mother at the age of sixteen would ruin her life, her big dreams were now just 'what could have been' according to Tom Michalchuk.

Her mother, Rose Michalchuk wasn't a saint about it all either. She understood Paige's decision to bring Kylie into this world…but for Rose it was more about Kylie being the one piece of 'evidence' to put her baby girl's rapist behind bars.

They didn't understand. They didn't understand that for Paige, keeping Kylie and raising her was just about doing the right thing. She knew it would be hard, but she didn't want her daughter growing up with strangers and wondering why her mommy didn't want her.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Kylie giggled, she scooped the little girl up in her arms and grinned, "Hey baby girl. What do you say about taking a trip to the park and seeing Spinner?"

Kylie grinned and started to look around, "ninner?"

* * *

Spinner picked at the soggy turkey sandwiches and tossed some pieces away for the ducks to nibble on. Paige was almost thirty minutes late and he couldn't help but feel angry. He knew her life was crazy, and with their senior year beginning in a couple of weeks it was bound to get crazier before it got sane.

He had begged for the day off at The Dot. He had prepared the lunch himself, consisting of all of his honeybee's favorites. He had spent nearly an hour scoping out the perfect spot for their picnic and he had bought her flowers.

He had done everything he knew to be a romantic boyfriend and she was late.

They hadn't had the best of relationships. They didn't have the typical high school relationship. There was a child involved, a child that was not his. He couldn't even begin to count how many times they had 'broken up' only to get back together the next day. Their longest breakup had lasted no more than a week, and if he remembered correctly, their shortest had lasted fifteen minutes.

"Spinner!"

He tossed the last of the two sandwiches away into the pond and turned around to see the girl of his thoughts with her daughter walking quickly towards him. He nodded, understanding why she was late and couldn't bring himself to be angry at her. He loved Kylie to death, and at times he even wished she was his.

"I'm so so soo sorry I'm late." Paige tried to regain her breath and sat Kylie down on the blanket that was spread atop the grass. "My dad cancelled at the last minute and I…"

He shook his head, "don't worry about it."

"But Spin, today was supposed to be _our _day and…" she was quickly cut off by his lips. She obliged to his sweet lips a bit before remembering Kylie was sitting between them. "Mm…Spin, what was that for?"

He shrugged, "just because I love you."

Paige grinned, "and I love you, honeybee."

"How about we skip the whole picnic and get some ice-cream?" he pulled Kylie to him and tickled her stomach, "if I remember correctly…Kylie here likes Oreos with her vanilla ice-cream."

Kylie giggled, "o-os!"

"I'll say yes to the ice-cream under one condition…" Paige tried to act serious, but couldn't hide her smile from Spinner. "If you promise to take us to the carousel first?"

Spinner sighed and scooped Kylie up, "well since my favorite girl does love to ride the carousel..."

Paige lightly smacked him, "Spin!"

"Ok, ok, since my _two _favorite girls love to ride the carousel we can go."

Paige grinned and leaned in, giving Spinner a sweet kiss on the lips, "thank you, honeybee."

* * *

"Ok, so we rode the carousel, ate ice-cream, rode the carousel two more times and went on the swings. What next?" Spinner asked.

"Well, I have to be at work in two hours. I still have to take a shower and give Kylie a bath, not mention, beg Ash to watch her this evening."

Spinner looked somewhat hurt. Why didn't she ever ask him to watch Kylie for her? Did she not trust him? He nodded his head, pulling his car keys out of his pocket. "I guess I'll call you later, then."

She angrily huffed and readjusted Kylie in her arms, "I love you too, Spin."

Spinner stopped and turned around, "if you love me than why don't you trust me?"

Paige looked at him like he was crazy, "honeybee, I don't know what you're talking about. Of course I trust you."

"Then how come you never ask me to watch Kylie. You always say you have to call Dylan or Ashley when I'm right in front of you!" he inwardly cringed when he realized the volume of his voice. "I know I'm not the most responsible person…or the smartest for that matter, but I would never let anything happen to Kylie."

Paige couldn't help but laugh out loud; she quickly stopped when she noticed the offended look on Spinner's face. "Oh honeybee, I'm sorry." She massaged his cheek with her free hand and tilted his chin to look at her. "I trust you with my world. I just never asked because I figured it wasn't something you would want to do. I didn't want to put you in that place."

"Paige, I love you and I'd do anything for you. Besides, Kylie and I can have a Blues Clues marathon tonight."

She gave him a stern look, "a blues clues marathon that will end at eight-thirty."

Spinner nodded, "of course."

"Ok, so come by no later than five thirty?"

"Got it." He grinned, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before hopping into his car, "I'll see you two at five twenty nine!" he said, sticking his head out the window before driving off.

* * *

Spinner grinned at Kylie who stood with her baby doll in one hand and bottle in the other, looking at him curiously. He clapped his hands together nervously, she was staring him down, just daring him to make the first move. She wasn't even three, and she was already testing her limits on him.

"You want to watch television?" he asked, "mommy says you got a new Dora DVD."

Kylie grinned, "Mama?"

"Mommy's working." He scooped Kylie up in his arms and headed to the living room. "Let's go watch Dora."

Twenty minutes later, Kylie had decided she no longer wanted to watch Dora (or any show for that matter) and was playing horsey on Spinner's back while he flipped through a magazine. He tossed the magazine onto the coffee table, "you want to watch more t.v."

She climbed off his back and grabbed her baby doll, "no!"

"You want to color?"

"No!"

He sighed; maybe he shouldn't have offered to watch his girlfriend's daughter. "What do you want to?"

"Poopoo!"

He looked at her weirdly, before smelling the odor. "oh gross!" he sat up, "you pooped, didn't you?" she grinned and started to run away from him, "Kylie!" he forced himself to stand up and chased after her, "come on, Kylie! Don't run away from Spinner!"

* * *

Four hours, three unwanted games of hide and seek, two dirty diaper changes and one bath later; Kylie was asleep. Spinner carefully covered the sleeping toddler with her blanket before tip toeing out of the room and downstairs.

He sighed warily and threw himself onto the couch. Four hours with a two year old definitely beat a whole day at the Dot during the holidays. He closed his eyes just for a second. He wasn't going to go to sleep; he was just going to rest his eyes.

"Sleeping on the job, Mr. Mason?"

Spinner had to grab a hold of the back of the couch to keep him from falling to the ground. He blinked a couple of times until the double images turned into one solid picture. Paige was standing over him and looking down at him, her hands on her hips.

"Paige!" he sat up, "Kylie is upstairs asleep, so I just thought I'd close my eyes for a second. I wasn't asleep." He was in for it now, falling asleep while he was supposed to be babysitting.

Paige grinned and took a seat next to her boyfriend, "Spin, I'm not mad. I do it all the time. Whenever she goes to bed, I go to bed…it's the only time I can actually _get _sleep."

"Oh, ok." Spinner grinned and shook his head, "I have no idea how you do it, Paige. I mean, I was only with her for four hours and I feel like I just ran a marathon."

Paige shrugged, not sure how to really explain it. "I guess I just take it day by day," she said, fiddling with her bracelets. "Which is so not me. I'd rather have a plan for everything, but that's not the way life works." She grinned shyly at Spinner and captured his face with her hands. "Come here," she murmured, pulling him down to meet her lips.

Spinner's eyes widened at the loving force of her kiss but greatly accepted it. When their lips finally parted, he smiled, looking into her eyes, "what was that for?" he asked.

"For being my honeybee."


	2. The Fantabulous Five

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

**Too Many Stars**

**Chapter Two- The Fantabulous Five**

Hazel grinned as she pushed her sunglasses to her head, "new shoes--"

"--new clothes." Marco added, catching up with Hazel and Paige.

"And most of all, a new year…our _senior _year." Paige grinned as the three incoming seniors walked proudly into the mall. Immediately spotting the other two members of their shopping group, she headed for them. "You girls are early." She said, greeting Ellie and Ashley at the discount cd stand.

"So are you three," Ellie replied, "great minds think alike."

"Great minds also know where and when to find a good deal." Hazel said, "I say we start at Darling's."

Marco pouted, "Ladies are you forgetting that Darling's is strictly for the female sex?"

"And are you forgetting that we all know how brutally honest you are when it comes to style and fashion?" Ellie asked and then adding, "Besides, we all know you get shirts there."

"Yeah Marco, you're like the Simon Cowell of the fashion industry." Paige added.

Marco placed his hand over his heart, "ouch. Couldn't you have at least compared me to someone who didn't have such a hideous haircut and bought their shirts in a pack of five?"

It was amazing how much three years of high school could change a person's mind and life. Back in grade nine, who would have thought by the time senior year came to a start; Hazel Aden would have stepped out of Paige's spotlight and made a name for _herself_ at Degrassi Community School? Who would have thought Ellie Nash would be hanging out with the Head Cheerleader at the _mall_?

High School was like a separate era. In four years, you discover who you are by trial and error. You look for what you want and need, and hopefully you find it. In four years, if you were lucky, you learned it doesn't matter what's on the outside…it was about who you are on the inside.

"So how's it going with Sean?" Paige elbowed a quiet Ellie in the side, "you two were looking quite cozy last night at the movies."

Ellie shrugged, "we're good." Then she grinned, "ok, we're _really _good."

Ashley laughed, "That's an understatement, you should have seen them last week during--"

"Why don't we discuss someone else's love life?" Ellie's face mirrored her hair, "like yours? Craig write you any new love songs?"

Paige walked out of the fitting room and examined herself in one of the full length mirrors, "ok, now how adorably gorgeous is this blouse?"

"It's perfect for you." Ashley said, standing next to Paige and admiring herself.

Marco nodded, not even bothering to look up, "a definite must have for your wardrobe, Paige."

Ellie rolled her eyes, separating her articles of clothing into yes and no piles. "Marco, you aren't even paying attention." She called him out as he sat in one of the chairs, texting someone, most likely Dylan.

"Well anything that Paige wants to get, I'm sure it is up to par with her fashionista taste."

Paige scrunched up her face when she looked at the price, "on second thought, I think I'll just hang it back up on the rack."

Hazel checked the tag, "Paige! It's not _that _expensive!"

"Yeah, but I've got to get some things for Kylie and pay off my cell phone bill." She sighed and admired herself one last time before going back into the changing room.

Marco raised a brow, "Paige? Turning down clothes is like a once in a blue moon occurrence."

Ashley headed to the other end of the room to get her things, "yeah, but if you were a single mother who was still in high school you'd be careful on how you spent your paycheck…even if your parents' were loaded." Ashley said in a low whisper.

"You mean her parents' don't help with Kylie?" Marco asked.

Ashley shook her head, "not really." She went up and knocked on the fitting room door, "hey Paige, I'm headed back to put some stuff out on the rack, want me to take yours?"

Paige thanked her friend and opened the door a bit to hand Ashley a load of clothes. The three watched as Ashley added the blouse to the clothes she was buying.

"What are you doing?" Ellie asked.

Ashley shrugged, "her birthday is in a couple of months."

For the next couple of hours the fantabulous five (as Jimmy had labeled them whenever they went on one of their shopping binges) visited one store to the next. They were just entering the food court for a food fix when Paige's phone went off.

She looked at the screen, "its Dylan."

Marco feigned hurt, "he's calling you, but not me."

The rest sat their bags down at the table as Paige appeared to get into a heated conversation with her brother, "…But Dylan…"she huffed, "I know, I know, I'm leaving the mall right now." She frowned, dropping her phone back into her purse, "he's got practice in thirty minutes, I've got to get back home to Kylie." She looked at Marco and Hazel, "can you bum a ride from Ash?"

Hazel nodded, "of course. I'm just sorry you have to leave so soon."

"Yeah, we haven't even hit the second floor, yet." Marco added.

"I know guys, I'm really sorry." Paige sighed, "I better get going before I'm one minute late and Dylan has a hissy fit."

**Ok, so this chapter was really short. But I needed it to be written to explain Paige. We all know the real Paige and with this story, she was bound to be a bit OC. So this is a chapter explaining her OC-ness and the solid friendships that have formed with Degrassi's students. BTW, some canon things that happened in this story...Jazel's whole history along with Sellie's and most of Crash's relationship...I hope that clears things up a bit. So pretty much everything is the same except for Paige and Spinner's history/relationship...did that really make any sense?**


	3. Hiding from the Tide

**thanks for the review...I really hope more people are reading this and not reviewing...does my writing suck that much?**

**Too Many Stars**

**Chapter Three- Hiding from the Tide**

She collapsed onto her bed, not even caring if it was only five in the afternoon. Kylie was spending the afternoon with her uncle Dylan, Spinner was working at the Dot and she had just gotten off of work. It was the perfect opportunity to take a much needed nap.

Her senior year was starting in exactly one week and she had no idea how she was going to handle it on top of her already hectic schedule. Sometimes—most of the time, she had no idea what she was doing. She was good at things when they were planned and when she expected them. But with Kylie, that was never the case, she was just a toddler who needed her mother to care and nurture her…but deep down Paige feared she wasn't doing a good job raising her.

She was so close to dozing off when she heard the familiar ring of her cell. Groaning, she blindly reached into her purse and read the screen. It was Hazel.

Before she could even greet her best friend, Hazel was already talking, "Paige! Where have you been? I've left you at least a dozen messages."

Paige rolled onto her back, and watched the ceiling fan go round, "uh hon, it's a little something called a job."

"So you turned your cell off?"

"No. It was on vibrate and I don't carry it around with me when I'm working. The boss doesn't appreciate it too much and the last thing I need is getting fired." She stifled a yawn, "so what's the big news?"

"A party!"

Paige rolled her eyes, "Hazel, you know I hate--"

"Yeah, I know you _hate _parties. But Paige, this isn't just any party, it is _the _party for incoming Degrassi seniors. You can't miss this one." Hazel knew her best friend hated parties. She did have a pretty damn good reason for hating parties, but she couldn't let the events of her freshman year ruin her life.

Paige sighed angrily. Why couldn't her friends understand it? She didn't do parties. "I don't have anybody to watch Kylie."

"You don't even know what day it is."

"It's tonight, right?"

"How'd you know?"

Paige smirked, "hon, I work at the mall, and besides, I _am_ Paige Michalchuk."

"True. So will you go? You know, just the four of us like old times. Me, you, Jimmy and Spinner." All Hazel could hear was Paige's breathing and took it as a good sign. She was thinking about it. "Come on Paige, this is our last year as high school students, we have to start the year off right."

Paige fiddled with her hair, contemplating the idea of going to a party. She couldn't let Dean control every decision she made. She sighed, "Fine, I'll go." Before Hazel could respond with excitement, she added, "If I can find a sitter for Kylie."

By the time the four had arrived, the party was in full force. Paige plastered a fake smile on her face and greeted her classmates. There were a couple of new faces and she made a mental note to find out who they were.

She disgustedly looked around, the place (she had no idea who was hosting) was already trashed and she was sure a third of the party-goers were already wasted. She hated parties because of Dean. She had to get over it, Dean was in prison and she was attending the party with Spinner. Things would be ok. She would have a good time tonight.

Hazel touched her arm lightly, telling her she was going to mingle around with Jimmy.

Spinner watched Paige cautiously. She really didn't want to be doing this. He sighed and slid his hand into hers, "you wanna go home?" he whispered into her ear.

She shook her head, "I'm fine. Let's go get something to drink." She put up the Paige Michalchuk Queen Bee front and pulled Spinner into the party.

"You really think she's ok being here?" Hazel asked Jimmy as they observed Paige going for a drink.

He shook his head, "doesn't look like it. But Spin will watch after her." He new song pounded through the house and he grinned, "now what do you say about my leading lady joining me on the dance floor to give everybody in the class of 2006 a run for their money in the best couple award?"

She grinned playfully, "I say I better be your leading lady."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Miss. Aden." He bowed, taking her hand, placing a soft kiss on it and leading her into the center of the party.

Now she knew how it felt to be claustrophobic. She put on another grin for Spinner and took the drink he handed her.

"Don't worry, it's just punch." He said, drinking his own.

"Oh well, that's no fun…this is a party Spin, we're celebrating being on the verge of adulthood, we're supposed to have a good time." she grinned, "Let's do shots."

He raised a brow, "you sure?"

"Absolutely, positively sure." She bit her lip nervously before downing shot number one.

Ellie raised a brow as she stood against the wall next to Marco. They were the only two out of the eight who weren't with their significant other. Sean was of course an incoming junior and Dylan had since graduated.

"She definitely shouldn't have come." Ellie said, "I mean, that's like me moving back in with my alcoholic mother."

Marco shook his head, "don't say that, El."

"Well that's when it all started for me….I mean; yeah I haven't cut myself in a very long time--"

"For which you should be very proud of yourself, El." Marco interrupted in a serious manner. "It's been what--"

"291 days." She sighed, "But it's partly because I haven't gone back to the reason I was cutting. If going to a party was where Paige's nightmare began, do you really think she should be here? I mean, I'm not saying it's going to happen again, but to come back where it all began…"

"But Paige is stubborn; she's going to go on pretending she's ok. She has too, for Kylie."

The red head nodded, knowing Marco was right. Paige wouldn't listen to her. She and Paige had an unspoken bond. They watched out for each other, it had been that way ever since Paige walked into the girls' washroom only to find Ellie cutting herself. But sometimes, there was nothing to be done but to sit back and let the pieces fall where they may. And this was one of those times, Spinner was with her, he would help her (or at least try).

Paige giggled uncontrollably, "yummy, yummy, yummy!"

Hazel raised a brow, Spinner's cell had rang and he took it outside of the house so she had been asked to 'baby-sit' Paige. "Paige, sweetie, I think we should head home."

"Nopey nope nope!" Paige shook her head, reaching for more to drink.

"This was definitely a mistake." Hazel said aloud to herself, she should have known better than to invite Paige to a party like this. Sighing, she shook her head; she had just let her best friend down.

She tried to pull the bottle of alcohol out of her hand, but Paige unexpectedly fought back, sending the glass bottle crashing to the floor. More than a few people looked their way.

"Hazel!" Paige yelled, trying to bend down and pick up the pieces but instead stumbling and falling on her bottom, "you…you…shouldn't have done that." her words ended in a sing song voice.

Hazel quickly grabbed her best friend's hands to keep her from touching the glass. "We're going home."

She shook free, "but Paige is having fun!"

Hazel's eyes connected with Jimmy's and she nodded, "hey Paige," he said, coming up to her, "Spinner's outside, let's go." She tried to protest, mumbling how she needed to clean up the mess and without giving it a second thought, Jimmy through his best friend's girl over his shoulder.

"Excuse me, coming through!" Marco yelled, trying to get the crowd to move, but failing.

Craig rolled his eyes, "move it!" he demanded as the crowd split in two.

"What the hell are you doing?" Spinner yelled as he met his best friend at the door, his girlfriend hanging over Jimmy's shoulder, giggling.

"Keeping your girl from embarrassing herself in front of the entire senior class even more." Jimmy sat the blonde down outside, "take her home."

Spinner glared at Jimmy, "I don't need you to tell me how to take care of my girlfriend!" He grabbed a hold of Paige's arm to keep her stable. Once again, Jimmy Brooks was showing him up. He got the better grades, he had rich parents who bought him whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it, and now he was the better boyfriend.

"Well then try paying attention to her when she needs you!" Jimmy shook his head and went back into the party.

Paige stumbled, "don't feel good." She mumbled before leaning forward a reliving her last meal for everyone to see. "Oopsy!"

Ellie and Ashley jumped back, "uh…have her call me tomorrow." Ashley said before following Ellie back into the house.

Marco gave Spinner a sorry look, "need any help getting her home?"

Spinner shook his head, "no…just, call Dylan and tell him not to freak."

Craig watched fearful as Spinner helped Paige into the back of his car before going around to the driver's side, "Spin, you can't drive, you've been drinking!"

"Everyone at this party has been drinking. Besides, I'm fine."

Craig shook his head, "I haven't."

"Not a single drink?"

Again, Craig shook his head, "besides being bad for your liver…and every other organ in your body, it's bad for your soul." He pushed Spinner away from the driver's side, "I'm driving."


	4. Sing Your Own Song

**Thanks for the reviews…chapter five should be up this weekend or early next week...chapter six is half done as is chapter seven.  
I start college next wednesday, and I also write for HP and GH...so I pretty much will write when I can and when I have the creative juices flowing...it also encourages me when people rewiew (hint hint)**

**Too Many Stars**

**Chapter Four**

**Sing your own song**

Paige winced and grabbed her head, putting her hands over her eyes. She shrunk back down into her bed. She made a mental note to never consume too much alcohol in one night. What the hell was she thinking?

"Hey sleepy head, how are you feeling?" Spinner asked, pulling himself in an upright position from the floor.

She groaned, "Punch good…alcohol bad." She massaged her temple, "my head is killing me."

"Yeah, a normal feeling after a night of hard drinking."

She rolled her eyes, "Well sorry, I guess I'm not up to par on my wild and drinking ways." She took the aspirin Spinner handed her, "where's Kylie?"

"Dylan and Marco took her to the park." He ran a nervous hand through his hair, "do you remember much about last night?"

Paige shrugged, "too much drinking, nasty arguments, pretty much just making a total fool out of myself."

Spinner sighed and moved to the edge of her bed, "you weren't the only one who made a fool out of yourself."

"What'd you do?" Paige mumbled the question, digging her face back into her pillow.

"I was a bad boyfriend…and Jimmy had no problem pointing it out." Spinner sighed, "We shouldn't have gone to that party last night, Paige. We should have just stayed home; the three of us…watched some movies or something."

"Spin, I'm a big girl…I make my own decisions, so don't even think about making this your fault. I wanted to go to the party, I wanted to have fun, I wanted to be a carefree teenager again." She shook her head, she wanted to talk about something else, "don't you have to work today?"

He went along with her; he had learned when to hold off on a conversation when it came to Paige Michalchuk. "Not until two."

She looked at the clock on her nightstand, "it's almost one, you should get home and take a shower. Cause no offense honeybee, but you smell…really bad." She scrunched up her nose.

He laughed, "I wonder why." He got up and kissed her softly, "oh yeah, you're supposed to call Ashley."

Paige nodded, "love you."

"Love you, too."

A shirtless Jimmy walked with a bounce in his step through the doors of the Dot. He took a seat at the counter where Spinner was serving someone coffee.

"Man Spin, you missed a good game down at the courts." Jimmy said. Spinner ignored him and began wiping the already clean counter. "What's up with you?"

"No shirt, no service." Spinner muttered as he refilled another customer's drink.

Jimmy yanked the shirt that was draped around his neck and put it over his head, "happy now?"

"What can I get you?" Spinner asked, "Water, a burger, my dignity?"

Jimmy raised a brow, "whoa. Where'd the hell did that come from?"

"You know where it came from." Spinner shook his head, "man, why'd you have to do that last night? I am Paige's boyfriend, not you...I know Paige. I know how to handle her and I know how to take care of her. So stop showing me up and take care of your own girl."

"Well if you know her so well, why'd you leave her alone last night? Why'd you even bring her to the party?"

"Because!" he looked around and lowered his voice when a couple people looked his way, "because she wanted to go. You don't understand Jimmy, she doesn't like it when I try to shelter her and baby her…she wants to pretend like nothing's wrong." Spinner sighed, "She wants me to think everything's fine. You know, I never realized how one night can change a person's life so much." He shook his head, "anyway, what do you want?"

"The usual." Jimmy answered.

She sniffed and rolled onto her stomach, covering her head up with one of her pillows. She wanted it to go away. Why couldn't it all just go away? Why couldn't he stay out of her head? He was in prison now; he wasn't under her bed, he wasn't hiding in her closet, he couldn't come any where near her.

But he was…he was always there, always lurking in the back of her mind. His demon eyes were burnt into her memory and no matter how much time went on, she couldn't dissolve the images from her memory.

As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she shouldn't have gone to that party last night. The loud music, the red plastic cups with God knows what in them and the people walking up the stair case…it had all been too much for her.

A muffled laugh came through the pillow, one good thing did come from last night; she learned alcohol did not and will not solve her problems.

The doorbell sounded from the front door directly below her room and she ignored it, hoping whoever it was would get the hint and go away.

Ashley pressed the doorbell one more time and looked up to the second floor window into Paige's room. The lights were off, but that was understandable from her nasty night of drinking. But she knew Paige was in there, Spinner had told her so when she stopped by the Dot with Craig. She knocked the on door with her fist before trying the knob and finding it unlocked.

Pushing the door open, she stepped inside and shut it. "Paige!" she yelled, "I know you're upstairs!" she sat her purse down on the couch, "either come down or I'm coming up!"

When Ashley didn't get an answer she walked upstairs and went to the second door on the left, "come on Paige…it's just me…I know you're in there." She heard Paige's muffled voice and took that as permission to enter.

Ashley flipped the light switch and Paige threw the blanket over her head, "Ash! That's too bright!"

"You need to get up, Paige." she stated simply.

"Just incase you didn't notice…I have a hangover." Paige said through the blanket that was covering her head.

"Oh I noticed…that was a given considering last night's events." Ashley took a seat on the edge of the bed, "you never called me."

Paige sighed, "I didn't feel like talking to anybody."

"Well you need to get up." She pulled the blanket off of Paige's face and frowned at her best friend's tear stained face, "you've been crying." she said softly.

"So." Paige answered, putting an arm over her eyes. "Tell me again, what exactly are you doing here?"

"Well," Ashley began, "I really want to see the new Johnny Depp movie…"

"Hon, you have a boyfriend." Paige suggested.

"He's working."

"Then go with El."

"She and Hazel have a TG meeting." Ashley answered. She shook Paige softly, "I really don't want to go to the movies all by myself…it'll be just me and you, just like in grade school."

Paige squinted her eyes enough to look at Ash, "fine…on one condition."

"Name it."

"I don't get paid until next week…"

"The movie is on me." Ashley smiled, "we'll even make a stop for some caffeine."

Paige sighed over dramatically and grinned, "just let me take a shower and I'll go."


	5. The Horizon

**Umm...yeah.  
****  
****Too Many Stars**

**Chapter Five**

**The Horizon**

Spinner breathed in deeply "smell that?"

Jimmy grinned, "Underclassmen!"

Spinner laughed, "oh the possibilities!"

Paige slapped Spinner lightly on the arm, "don't even think about it, Spin. You're a senior this year; you're supposed to set an example."

Spinner chuckled, "yeah, because that's definitely what you did last week."

"_Anyway,"_ Craig broke in before a bickering match broke out between Spinner and Paige, "anybody have the official count on how many days 'til graduation?"

"Uh, Craig…you're supposed to enjoy your senior year of high school…not count down how many days until graduation." Marco said, pulling his bag over his shoulder and bidding a farewell to the group.

Sean sighed, annoyed with the conversation. He let go of Ellie's hand, "I'm gonna go, see ya at lunch?" Ellie nodded and before she could say anything, he was already catching up with some fellow grade elevens.

"Trouble in paradise?" Paige asked Ellie who was looking somber as she watched Sean chat with J.T. and Toby.

The red head shrugged, "no…well, I don't think so. It's just…I think he resents me for being a senior. Not in the jealous type way, but…"

"In the way that he wishes he was a senior too." Ashley finished, "that's totally understandable."

"I know." Ellie sighed, "Moving on to a different topic, who else has English first?"

Marco disgustingly sat down his lunch tray and took up a seat in between Ellie and Craig, "maybe I should start brown bagging my lunch."

Ellie rolled her eyes, "you say that on every first day of school."

"And this year I might just mean it." He carefully prodded the mysterious meat with his fork.

Craig laughed, "don't worry Marco, it's already dead."

"Shut up." Marco scooted his tray closer to him as Spinner took up presence across from him. "Going solo today, Spin?" Marco asked, noticing Paige's absence.

Spinner shrugged, "she said something about talking to a teacher," he answered before stuffing his burger in his mouth.

Marco looked at him with disgust, "chew with your mouth closed, Spin."

"yesh ma." He sarcastically answered while his mouth was still full.

Paige inhaled deeply before shaking grasping the door knob to the counselors' office. She smiled at the secretary as she walked by her desk, making a bee line for the third door on the left. The door was half open, and she knocked lightly, getting the attention of Mrs. Suave.

The woman took her reading glasses off and looked up from a file, "Paige," she said with a hint of surprise in her voice. "It's been a while."

Paige nodded, not making eye contact, "I know."

Mrs. Suave motioned to the empty chair across from her, "take a seat." Paige sat her bags down and took a tentative seat. "How's everything?" the blonde shrugged her shoulders and the older woman nodded, "ok then. How's Kylie? She's two now, right?"

Again, Paige nodded, "as of June 18th."

She sighed, "Paige, a conversation involves two people. I'm not trying to rush you, but--"

"—he won't leave me alone!" Paige blurted out, interrupting Mrs. Suave.

The counselor nodded, "who won't leave you alone?" She knew exactly who Paige was talking about, but it was important for the girl to speak his name.

Paige closed her eyes, and took a breath before reopening them. "Dean. Dean won't leave me alone. He's everywhere I go. He's the monster under my bed, in my closet, lurking around the girls washroom, the few parties I go to. Everywhere I go, he's there." She watched as Mrs. Suave took down some notes in the notebook that was sitting on her lap, "don't put down that I'm crazy." She shook her head, "because I'm not. I…I know that Dean is in prison. It's just, his face, his eyes, his voice…they lurk in my mind and I always get this feeling that he's watching me and I know it makes me sound crazy--"

"—you're not crazy, Paige. I don't like the word 'crazy'," this time Mrs. Suave interrupted Paige. "You're a young girl who is still trying to deal with being raped."

"But that's the thing, I have dealt with it!" Paige exclaimed angrily, "it was almost three years ago!"

Mrs. Suave nodded, thinking about her next words, "Are you and Spinner sexually active?"

Paige mentally stepped back, caught off guard by the question, "what?"

Mrs. Suave repeated herself, "I asked if you and your boyfriend were sexually active."

Paige shrugged, "I wouldn't say we're _active_, but we're not completely _inactive, _either."

"So you guys are sexual with each other?"

Paige nodded, "yeah…just not a lot."

"And why not?" the counselor asked.

Paige shrugged, "it's just hard…no matter how much I want to…I just can't."

Mrs. Suave nodded, "Because of Dean. Because he's always in your thoughts, you're nightmares?" Paige shrugged, "think about it. I'm going to set you up for an appointment next Tuesday; can you come in at 3:30?" Paige nodded, "good, I'll see you then. Now go get a quick lunch, I don't want to hear skipping meals has become a habit for you."

The last bell of the day rang and Marco rushed to catch up with Paige as she exited her class, "talking to a teacher, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Paige asked, opening her locker.

"I asked Spin where you were at lunch and he said you had to talk to a teacher…come on Paige, you're one of the smartest students in our grade…since when do you need to talk to a teacher?"

Paige shoved her English book into the top shelf of her locker and slammed the door shut. She sighed turning to Marco, "incase you've forgotten, I have other important priorities besides school. One of them being raising a child…sometimes I need extra time to get work done."

Marco put his hands up in surrender, "ok, ok…just asking; no reason to get all crazy on me."

"I'm _not _crazy!" Paige blurted out, causing Marco to jump back. Luckily, the particular hallway they were in was nearly empty form students. She sighed, turning around and walking towards the doors that led to the students' parking lot.

Marco sighed and ran to catch up with her, "ok, something has obviously gotten to you Paige. So spill."

Paige shook her head, "I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night...ok?"

Marco nodded, letting it go, "ok. So you going to Dylan's game tonight."

She shrugged, "I don't know."


	6. Love Songs and Hate Songs

_AHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHIO STATE beat Michigan!!!...FLIPPING SWEETNESS!...in case you can't tell, I'm an OSU fan lol. _

_I should have a lot more time to write, now. My winter break starts this week and I don't have to be back at school until January! So happy!_

**Too Many Stars**

**Chapter Six**

**Love Songs and Hate Songs**

* * *

Sean shook his head and smirked inside as he watched Ellie straighten and re-straighten the beat up and stained up couch cushions. She strategically folded up the blanket so no holes were visible and draped it over the back of the couch. He watched as she nervously sighed and looked around the small apartment trying to find something else that needed to be done.

"Ellie," he said quietly, just loud enough to get her attention, "everything is fine."

She smiled shyly and looked down at her hands, somewhat embarrassed, "I just want everything to be perfect."

The student welfare representative was due in ten minutes and even though Ellie wasn't the one being visited, she was a nervous wreck.

"Everything is as perfect as it's going to be," Sean assured her. He hopped off the counter top and took a seat next to her on the couch, "Mrs. Reynolds will come, she'll look around, ask some questions and then she'll leave with a satisfied smile and a good report. Then afterwards, we'll go out and celebrate."

Her green eyes widened a bit, "but I thought we were trying to save money?"

He lovingly draped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him, "yeah, but…being able to stay in _Good Old Degrassi _with my girl El, is cause for celebration." He paused for a second before adding, "We can even make it a group thing if you want?"

Ellie bit her bottom lip as if she were in deep thought, "I think I'd rather spend some alone time with my guy, Sean."

He grinned, the grin he saved for Ms. Ellie Nash, "so I'm your guy?"

"My one and only."

He playfully put a hand over his heart, "well that's a relief, because I was getting a little worried with Marco as competition."

She lightly smacked his arm, but she couldn't help but let out a laugh; "you just had to go and ruin the moment."

* * *

Paige shut the front door and exhaustedly tossed her belongings on the floor next to the steps. She wanted nothing more that to go upstairs, put on some Matt Caplan music and relax in a warm bubble bath. But that wish quickly vanished when a certain bubbly two year old came running through the kitchen door, her dark blonde hair bouncing in pig tails. Paige couldn't help but laugh when she noticed Kylie's face decorated in chocolate.

"Hi mama!"

"Hey Kylie girl!" she lifted the little girl into her arms, not at all worrying if the chocolate got on her polo work shirt. "Let me guess…Uncle Dylan let you have chocolate ice-cream?" Kylie nodded happily.

"I couldn't resist." Dylan said, appearing from the kitchen with Marco close behind. "When she sticks her bottom lip out and puts her head down…"

Paige's smile faltered a bit and quickly glanced at Marco uneasily. She sat Kylie back down, "well as long as it doesn't spoil her dinner."

"She's already eaten." Dylan answered. "I was just about ready to give her a bath when Marco came over." Paige nodded, again giving Marco a nervous glance which this time didn't go unnoticed by Dylan. He pushed his hands into the back pockets of his jeans, "ok…one of you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing." Paige was quick to answer which just made Dylan's suspicions peak even more.

"Actually…" Marco began, ignoring Paige's demeaning gaze, "that's not completely true."

"—Marco." She started to interrupt him when he cut her off.

He shook his head, "Something's bothering you Paige…I don't know exactly what it is...but I've got a pretty good guess."

Paige huffed angrily, "Marco, I told you I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night…"

"That's understandable…you weren't even in your room last night. I had to get up and change Kylie's diaper."

"Exactly, because I couldn't sleep…so I took a walk." Paige shook her head, "I can't believe you guys are cornering me like this…nothing's wrong!"

"So you're saying it has nothing to so with Dean?" Marco broke in.

She followed Kylie into the kitchen, only to have Marco and Dylan follow her. "Come on, Paige; tell me what's bothering you?" Dylan pleaded, "Does it have to do with Dean, like Marco said?"

Paige sat Kylie on the counter top to wash her face, she rolled her eyes as Marco and Dylan continued to stare her down. "So what if it does?"

"If it _does._" Dylan began, "then I really think you need to start talking to a counselor again."

"Oh!" Marco suddenly exclaimed, "that's _where _you were today at lunch, am I right?" Paige nodded, "well why didn't you just say so? It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"But it's everything to be ashamed of." Paige urged, "It's been three years…I should be over it by now." She sighed, not wanting to cry, "And sometimes I do feel perfectly fine and then sometimes I feel like he's standing right behind me…starring at me…and laughing at me." She shook her head, lifting Kylie off the counter top and handing her the sippy cup sitting on the table. "I'm going to be seeing Mrs. Suave every week."

Marco nodded, "that's good, Paige."

She shrugged, "Where are mom and dad?"

"Mom is at a meeting and dad is out of town until next Monday."

Paige nodded, "at least I won't have to listen to him."

"Paige!" Dylan said sharply.

"What? You and I both know he thinks we're failures." She nodded her head towards the front door, "Kylie and I are going to take a stroll in the park…maybe go on the swing sets."

Kylie's eyes lit up, "swing!"

Paige nodded, "yep…you boys wanna come?" Looking defeated, the two shook their heads, "ok, I'll see you guys later…" she eyed them carefully, before adding, "things are gonna be fine…really." Oh how she wished she could believe that.

Once Marco and Dylan were standing alone, Dylan spoke, "why do I have a feeling things are going to get worse before they get better?"

**_

* * *

A/N: So you guys got some Sellie fluff…I love the couple but I haven't written them that much, so I hope I did them justice. This story will probably end at the end of their senior year. So, think of this as season five…only, canon seasons 2, 3, 4 and 5 didn't all happen…does that make sense? Lol…anyway, this will not center around Paige dealing with Dean…she has dealt with it (for the most part, Thank God I haven't been a victim of rape so I don't know the true feelings someone goes through, I can just research the topic)…I just believe the show didn't do a good job of the long term effects it had on her, not to mention in my AU world, Kylie exists. I've never written Crash (can't really say I'm a fan…but I don't dislike them together), but for the purpose of this story they are together, as is Jazel and Darco._**


	7. Senior Skip Day

**A/N: The premise of this chapter is actually a tradition at my high school (I'm so happy to be out of high school!), as I'm sure it is for others', too. Thanks so much for all the reviews...I feel it's only right that I mention T.J. in this note...I cried and I barely ever cry when it comes to tv shows. I think I'm gonna put in an extra effort for him to have some appearances in this story. **

**Too Many Stars**

**Chapter Seven-Senior Skip Day**

* * *

"So what are your guys' plans for tomorrow?" Jimmy casually asked before sticking a ketchup smothered french-fry in his mouth. 

Marco gave him a crazy look, "uh…come to school. What's so special about tomorrow?"

Spinner shook his head, "Marco, Marco, Marco…you really should keep up with your current events."

He looked around as everybody else smirked or let out a small laugh, "guys! Tell me what tomorrow is?"

Craig grinned and leaned his elbows on the table, "tomorrow is September 23rd…the first of three officially unofficial senior skip days."

He shook his head, "uh-uh, no way!"

"Oh come on, Marco…it's one day!" Ellie said, "Besides, nobody can possibly beat you in the Valedictorian race."

Again, he shook his head, "I will not have my high school record tarnished with skipping."

Craig shrugged, "suit yourself," he draped his arm over Ashley's shoulder, "but Ash and I are going to a concert."

"Sean and Ellie are coming, too." Ashley added.

"Actually," Ellie began, "Sean can't come, he's already missed too many days…which means, I won't be coming."

"Why?" Ashley asked, "If you're afraid about being the third wheel, don't be."

"Yeah," Craig said, "we promise no making out."

Ellie smiled, "if you're sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all." Ashley said.

Marco shook his head and turned to Jimmy, Hazel, Spinner and Paige, "what about you four?"

Hazel shrugged, "not completely sure, yet."

"But it'll definitely be a day to never forget." Paige added.

* * *

She giggled as the waves hit her feet, "come on Spin!" she yelled before wading deeper into the water. "It's not that cold." 

He shook his head as he watched his girlfriend splash around in the water. It was nearing October and it was getting too cold to be jumping into the water. It was nice, though…he hadn't seen a real smile on her face in a while. Yeah, she would put up a smile for show, but he always knew when his girl was faking it. Shaking his head once again, he pulled off his shirt and let it fall to the sand before quickly running after her.

Paige's eyes widened when she realized what he was about to do, she tried to run but it was nearly impossible to do so in water. "Don't you dare…Spinner, I'm warning you. I'll…"

He grinned, "You'll what?"

She screamed as he scooped her up before tossing her back in the water.

She jumped up and shrieked, "Spinner!" she pushed her wet hair from her face; "I…cannot…believe…you…just…did…that!"

Spinner grinned mischievously, inching closer to her, "Want me to do it again, so you'll believe it?"

Jimmy shook his head, as he walked hand and hand with Hazel along the beach. Their bare feet were getting bathed with each new wave that came ashore, "those two are going to be regretting that tomorrow morning when they wake up sick."

Hazel shrugged, "it looks kinda fun."

"So you want to join them?" he asked.

She shook her head, "not in this lifetime. I told you, my sisters' and grandparents' are coming over for family brunch tomorrow…last thing I need is a cold."

"But you just said…"

"…I said it looked fun…I didn't say it was a good idea."

Jimmy nodded, "right." Inside, he shook his head, he'd never understand the make up of the female mind; heck, Marco probably didn't even completely understand it.

Paige and Spinner came running to shore, "Spin, if I wake up tomorrow sick, I'm blaming you."

"It was your idea to get in the water!"

"But you're the one that pushed me under." Paige answered matter of factly. She grinned at Hazel and Jimmy, "so what did you two love birds do while we were gone?"

Hazel shrugged, "just talked."

Jimmy nodded, "and I don't know about you guys, but I my stomach could use some food."

As if on cue, Spinner's stomach growled and the other three teens looked at him. He shrugged, "what? I'm hungry, too."

"Yeah, but you had a bag of Doritos in the car ride here." Jimmy said.

"That's only because I didn't have a chance to eat breakfast," Spinner countered.

* * *

Paige watched somewhat disgusted and somewhat embarrassed as her boyfriend finished off _her _French fries. 

Jimmy shook his head, "so what are you we going to do now?"

"Shopping?" Hazel and Paige asked in unison.

"No." Jimmy and Spinner both shot back.

"Spin," Paige whined, "don't talk with your mouth full…it's disgusting."

He swallowed, "sorry, honeybee."

"Oh! I just had the greatest idea!" Hazel exclaimed, "Let's take a little roadtrip!"

Spinner and Jimmy shared a confused look, "isn't that what we're doing now?"

Paige rolled her eyes, "what Hazel is trying to say is we should take a _real _road trip…like to the city."

"As in New York City." Hazel added, grinning excitedly as she watched Jimmy's reaction.

Spinner choked on his drink, "dude!" he shook his head, "I'm all for being spontaneous…but--"

"That's a little too spontaneous." Jimmy finished, "we can't just drive there."

Paige shrugged her shoulders, "I don't see why not. It's Friday…I can tell Dylan to watch Kylie for the night, that I'm gonna be out late with you guys…"

"And what am I supposed to tell my parents?" Jimmy interrupted.

"Tell them you're at Spinners."

"So I'm guessing I tell my parents I'm at Jimmy's?" Spinner asked.

Paige grinned, "You got it, honeybee."

Spinner waved his hand for the check, "look, I'm all for being spontaneous, but with Kylie at home and all, I just don't think it's a good idea." He knew he was pushing a button with his girlfriend, but he also knew that if they did go, she would regret it. "Maybe next senior skip day or for spring break…we can plan it out."

Paige silently glared at Spinner as he tried to do the math in his head to split the bill with Jimmy. "Sounds like you obviously know what's best for _my _daughter." She huffed and grabbed her purse before standing up from the booth, "come on Hazel, let's wait in the car."

Jimmy raised a brow as he watched the girls walk off and looked at Spinner across the table, "it's also obvious that you just found yourself in the dog house."

"Is your girlfriend a single mother to a little girl that was conceived from rape?" Jimmy looked down at the table, "didn't think so. So don't tell me how to be the boyfriend." He grew even more frustrated as he tried to figure out the tip.

"Just put some ones down, the service wasn't that good."

Spinner nodded and followed close behind Jimmy as they left the restaurant.

The hour and a half car ride seemed like a lifetime for Spinner as he spent the whole entire time trying to warm up the cold shoulder he was getting from Paige.

"Oh come on Paige, I wasn't trying to imply that you aren't a good parent."

She kept her arms crossed and continued to stare out the window, ignoring him completely.

"Here we are." Jimmy's voice chimed in from the front seat.

"This is Spinner's place," Paige looked at Jimmy via the rear view mirror, "can't you drop me off at my place?"

Jimmy shook his head, "I'm sorry Paige, I really gotta get Hazel home. Can't Spinner take you home?"

"Whatever," she muttered before climbing out of the car.

Jimmy looked back at Spinner, "get out there and make things right."

"And don't forget to tell her she's a wonderful mother." Hazel added.

Spinner nodded, "thanks guys." By the time Spinner had climbed out of Jimmy's car, Paige was already in the passenger seat of his car. He climbed into the driver's seat, "so how many days until you forgive me?" he asked.

Paige shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well I was hoping it would be by tomorrow night…kinda had a surprise for you." Spinner looked sideways and grinned as he caught Paige's curious eye.

Paige quickly looked away, "you can't always bribe me with surprises, Spin!" she sighed as she tried to keep the tears away, "what you said really hurt me."

Spinner turned sideways in his seat so he was completely looking at her, "I wasn't saying that you're a bad mother! I just knew that by the time we got there you would be worrying about Kylie. And you know why? Because you're a wonderful mother, Paige! You're always worrying about Kylie's well-being and putting her before yourself, and that's not what a bad parent does." He shook his head when Paige started to cry, his words obviously weren't making the situation any better, "please don't cry, I'm sorry if I implied that you are a bad mother."

Paige shook her head as she wiped her tears and tried to calm herself down, "I'm not mad at you anymore."

Spinner sat up straighter, "you're not?" he furrowed his brows, "then what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "nobody's ever told me I was a good mom."

"You're a great mom, Paige." He lifted her chin up so she was forced to look at him, "don't ever let anybody tell you otherwise, ok?"

She nodded and leaned in to give him a sweet kiss, "thank you…for everything." She pulled away and started to grin, "now about that surprise…"

Spinner laughed, "It was only a matter of time before you asked."

**sorry for the long wait, I know it wasn't the best chapter...but at least it was an update. : )**


	8. It's What Grown Ups Do

**Thanks for the encouraging reviews...here's the next chapter. There's some Spaige/Jazel/Sellie. This Chapter isn't written the best, but none the less, I hope you enjoy! And please review!!! It motivates me!**

**Too Many Stars**

**Chapter Eight-It's what Grown-ups Do**

**

* * *

**

Spinner sighed as one of the guidance counselors walked around the room full of Degrassi seniors, handing out brochures and pamphlets. He looked over at Paige who was eagerly accepting them and shook his head. "Why are you so excited?"

Paige sighed, sitting the pack of papers on her desk, "honeybee, this is our future…don't you want to come back to our ten year reunion successful and accomplished?"

"Well, I am your boyfriend…that's quite an accomplishment right there." He grinned and was quick to defend himself when Paige glared at him, "I mean it in a good way, not a lot of guys are good enough for you. Hell, I'm not even good enough for you."

Paige shook her head, turning serious, "don't say that, Spin."

"Well I'm not. I don't have the money to buy you nice things, I'm not exactly the smartest guy and…"

"But you're my honeybee." she shrugged, "besides, you _do _have a job."

"But I don't have cash falling from my pockets…and I know how much you love clothes, jewelry, shoes," he pointed to her hair, "making your hair all pretty and all that other girl stuff." He turned around and for once started listening to the person who was doing the lecturing.

And here she thought she was the complicated one in the relationship. She turned back to the counselor who was now standing in front of the classroom.

"…and all of you should have applied to at least four colleges by the end of November…"

Ellie frowned as she looked at the tuition for all the Universities that caught her interest.

Marco leaned in and whispered, "is it just me, or is college freakishly expensive."

"Normally I wouldn't use college and freakishly in the same sentence…but college is freakishly expensive."

* * *

Hazel and Ashley watched in horror as Spinner finished his lunch at a record pace. 

Jimmy tried to keep from laughing, "dude, what's the rush?"

Spinner looked up, "Iaveameeminifmacouner."

Hazel looked to her boyfriend for an answer, "he says he has a meeting with his counselor."

Craig shook his head at Jimmy, "I don't think I want to understand how you understood that."

The star basketball player laughed, "neither do I."

Spinner finally swallowed his mouthful of food, "haha guys, very funny." He backed his chair up and stood up, "now if you'll all excuse me, I've got a future to plan for." He grabbed his empty tray and book bag.

Spinner kicked the abandoned bottle cap down the hallway as he headed to the counselors' office. He was trying to remember the last time he had actually talked to his counselor…maybe it was sophomore year when he was on the verge of failing both English and Biology.

Paige's eyes widened as she noticed Spinner heading her direction. She hadn't exactly gotten around to telling Spinner she was having weekly meetings with Mrs. Suave. She shut the counselor office door quickly and hoped she could round the corner before he looked up from the floor.

Unfortunately, things didn't go her way. The door pushed back open and Mrs. Suave stepped out, "Paige, I'm glad I caught you." She handed the book to the blonde, "you left your math book in my office."

Paige tried to smile as she traded glances with Spinner, "thank you, Mrs. Suave. I would have gone crazy tonight without it."

Mrs. Suave smiled, "I'll see you same time next week. But remember…if you need to talk before then, my office is always open and you've got my email."

Once again, Paige thanked her counselor before she went back to her office. She smiled at Spinner, "shouldn't you be at lunch?"

"And shouldn't you be at your tutoring session?" Spinner shook his head, "what's going on, Paige? Why were you talking to Mrs. Suave? Did something happen?"

Paige shook her head, "nothing big…just nightmares." She began to walk away and Spinner was quick to follow her.

"Nightmares?" he grabbed her arm before she rounded the corner and was relieved when she didn't pull away, "Paige, why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged, "you're not the only one I didn't tell."

"But I'm your boyfriend, I should know this stuff."

She turned to him, "why? So you can feel sorry for me, like everybody else?"

"No. So I can be there for you." He shook his head, obviously hurt, "is it really that hard to trust me?"

She shook her head frantically, "no! Spinner, I love you and trust you with all my heart." She slumped her shoulders and focused her gaze on her hands, "it's just still really hard to talk about and accept. And sometimes he comes into my nightmares…"

He grabbed her hands and pulled her to him, "well next time you have a nightmare, call me…I'll stay on the phone the whole entire night if I have to. Ok?"

She nodded and gave him the best smile she could muster, "ok."

* * *

Jimmy walked down the hallway with a bit of a bounce in his step, he stopped next to Hazel's locker. "so…" he grinned when Hazel looked up at him, "thought any more about…" 

Hazel nodded and gave a small smile, "yeah, I've thought about it."

He waited for her to say something else, "and?"

She shrugged, "and I just want to make sure it's perfect." She shook her head when he struggled to keep from rolling his eyes, "maybe your first time isn't the most important thing to you, but it is to me."

Jimmy sighed, "You really think I don't care about my first time?"

"You don't act like it."

"That's because knowing that you will be my first is as perfect as it can get." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly before taking her book bag out of her hands, "so I'm thinking Friday night. Dinner at Louie's Italian Kitchen and then maybe rent a movie of your choice before heading back to my _parent free _place."

Hazel grinned, "sounds perfect."

Jimmy draped his arm over Hazel as they headed down the hallway.

"So the movie is completely my choice?"

"As long as Will Smith isn't in it…the dude has a way of making me look bad."

* * *

Sean had been trying for the past twenty minutes to do the last problem of his math homework but the actions of his girlfriend who was sitting next to him, was silently driving him up the wall. He sighed, trying to calm himself, "got any favorites?" 

Ellie looked up, "huh?"

He nodded towards the stack of college pamphlets, "I asked if you've got any favorite colleges."

"Oh." Ellie looked down at the pile, trying to keep her gaze from the Columbia University pamphlet, "Toronto University looks like they have a really nice journalism program."

Sean sighed and tossed his pencil into the open spine of his math book, "don't do this, El."

She frowned, "do what?"

"Protect me." He stood up and began to pace in Sean fashion, "you've spent the last ten minutes looking at one pamphlet and I know I'm not the smartest guy but I do know how to read and I'm pretty sure it doesn't say Toronto University!"

Ellie stood up, "did you ever think that maybe I said Toronto instead of Columbia because the tuition is cheaper?" she shrugged and looked down at her feet, "and maybe I am being a little selfish…because I don't think I could stand leaving you behind."

Sean shook his head, "I don't want you to worry about leaving me behind, Ellie. I mean, yeah it'll suck big time…but I'll be ok." He grabbed the Columbia University pamphlet and held it out to her, "here, the application is in there…fill it out."

"Sean..."

He forced the application into her hands, "Fill the damn thing out!"

The power of his angry voice caught Ellie off guard and she flinched. "_Do not _yell at me." She went down onto her knees and shoved everything from the table into her book bag. She angrily zipped it up and through it over her shoulder before standing up and heading for the door.

"Ellie don't go…I'm sorry." Sean followed her to the door, "don't leave."

"But isn't that what you want?" Sean reached for her arm and his finger tips had barely made contact with her before she pulled, back, "don't touch me."

The argument made its way into the hallway, "you can't just leave! It's cold and dark…"

"I'm a big girl, Sean!" she turned and ran for the steps before she would hear him say something he would regret.

"Fine!" he yelled, "if you're such a big girl, don't call me when you get yourself into trouble!" spinning around, he kicked the already falling apart dry wall before walking back into his apartment and slamming the door shut.

* * *

Ashley pulled the pillow off her head and glared at her clock, it was nearly one in the morning. Her mom and Toby's dad were in a Hawaii for a week, and once again, she was in charge of 'babysitting' Toby. "Shut up, Toby!" she yelled, knowing he could hear her through her closed bedroom door and across the hall to his bedroom. 

Toby poked his head through Ashley's bedroom door, "you're telling me to shut up? You're the one that was on the phone for nearly three hours with Craig." He shook his head, "it's a good thing you two have the same network."

Ashley scowled, "well who have you been on the phone with for the past two hours? J.T?"

Toby smirked, for once he would have the last laugh, "actually I've been on the phone with Kendra."

"She dumped you a week ago."

Toby shrugged, "she's had a change of heart."

Ashley shook her head, "whatever…just keep your voice down, I really wanna get some sleep."

"Why? Beauty sleep obviously does nothing for you."

"Toby!"

He laughed, "Ok, ok, I'll keep my voice down."

Ashley sighed and cuddled back underneath her covers, she was on the verge of dreamland when her phone started to vibrate across her nightstand. Sighing, she answered it without even bothering to check the caller I.D. "Hello?"

"She's gone."

She shook her head, recognizing the voice on the other end, "what are you talking about?"

"She's dead."


End file.
